99 Luftballoons
by Alex Lalala
Summary: A collection of short stories. Hopefully not as boring as it sounds. Trying to use all couples and characters. Request your favourites in a review.
1. One Red Balloon

Hello there everyone. Alex here. So, this is my first story-ish thing, so I would love love it if people could give me some feedback.

So, this is the first chapter of a 99 chapter story.

What? 99?!

Yep.

But it's not like long and complicated. It's just going to be 99 short stories... and each story is going to involve a balloon. A red balloon.

* * *

Eins Luftballoon

It was a cold, snowy day, as was usual in the small town of South Park, Colorado, and two elementary school boys were walking along main street. They walked in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the slush and ice crunching under their snow boots.

"Do you have any money, Stan?" One of the boys, a redhead wearing a green ushanka, asked seemingly out of the blue.

Said raven-haired boy blinked and then fished around in his coat pockets and pulled out a couple crumpled bills.

"I have… three dollars. Why?"

"C'mon!" The readhead grabbed the other boy's gloved hand and started pulling him down the street.

"Wha- Kyle! Where are we going?" Stan asked, fixing his red and blue poof-ball hat on his head, for it had almost fallen off when his friend had yanked him forward.

Kyle said nothing, but simply smiled and continued forward.

The short, redheaded boy finally slowed as they came closer to a street vendor, a not-too-old but not-that-young woman was standing next to a cart that had dozens of colorful balloons tied to it.

"Hello, boys." The woman greeted with a friendly smile as they stopped in front of the stand. She looked at the two young boys, who still had their hands clasped together. "Aww, look at you two holding hands, are you special little buddies?"

Kyle flushed and quickly pulled his hand from Stan's while Stan exclaimed 'no!' a bit too loudly.

The woman just laughed. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"How much are they?" Kyle asked, his face still slightly pink.

"Just a dollar."

Kyle quickly turned to Stan. "Can I have a dollar?"

"This is what you wanted money for?" Stan glanced at the stand. "A stupid balloon?"

Kyle frowned, a bit hurt and in a quiet voice said, "Yes…"

Stan looked at his friend's face and sighed, feeling a bit bad for hurting his feelings.

"Fine." He pulled out a dollar and Kyle beamed. "Here." Stan handed the lady a dollar.

"What color would you like?" The lady asked Stan.

Stan turned to Kyle. "Red." The boy answered.

"Alrighty then. Here you go" She handed Kyle his balloon. "You boys have a good day now." She waved as they continued down the street.

"You too!" Kyle waved back before catching up with Stan. "Hey, Stan, can you tie this to my wrist? I don't want to accidentally let go or anything."

Stan rolled his eyes but said, "Sure."

"Thanks a lot for the balloon Stan." Kyle said genuinely as Stan tied the balloon string.

"No problem."  


* * *

Ugh, the ending turned out really awkward. Oh well. I know it's not that great, but hopefully it's not completely awful.

The next chapter is going to be centered around Valentine's Day. Yay!

Review?(:

Oh! Since this is going to be a bunch of random stories... does anyone have any ideas that involve a red balloon or maybe a particular character or couple they want? If so, just leave it in a review.

Playlist: 99 Luftballoons - Nena.


	2. Two Red Balloons

So, let's pretend that I'm not a procrastinator and that this chapter isn't decades late... For the sake of this chapter, it's still Valentine's Day, alright.?

Anyways, chapter two. It's a Stendy story, that's StanxWendy. Hope you like it.(:

-Alex.

* * *

Zwei Luftballoons

I absentmindedly stared out the car window as I was driven to school. The snowy South Park surroundings rushed by, not that I was paying any attention to anything going on around me. My mind was preoccupied with the date. February 14th. In other words, Valentine's day. I had my perfect Valentine's day planned out in my mind. My boyfriend of two years, Stan Marsh, would wish me a happy Valentine's with a kiss and present me with a little box of heart shaped chocolates. It was cliché, I know, but it would just be so cute of him!

I was so caught up in my fantasy that I didn't hear my mother calling my name.

"Wendy. Wendy, hun. Wendy!"

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"We're here honey."

I looked out the window where South Park high had suddenly appeared. "Oh." I stated before gathering my bag and hopping out of the car.

"Have a good day!" My mom called as I shut the door. I waved and started walking towards the school gates.

"Wendy!" I turned. Bebe, my best friend, was waving me over.

"Hey, Bebe."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Bebe greeted as she handed me a pink card and a little chocolate heart.

I smiled thankfully and handed her her Valentine.

"Thanks Wends."

"So, where's Clyde?" I asked as I tucked the card in my bag.

"Oh, I'm not sure." Bebe glanced around the courtyard. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere- Oh! There he is!" She pointed. "CLYDE!"

Once Clyde reached us he gave Bebe and kiss and told her to close her eyes.

Bebe giggled and did as she was told.

"Okay, now hold out your hands- no peeking!" Clyde instructed as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a silver necklace with a heart charm at the end, and placed it in her waiting hands.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah."

Bebe's blue eyes flew open and widened at the sight of the necklace. "Clyde! It's so pretty!" She gushed. "Here, help me put it on." She held up her long blonde hair as he fastened the necklace around her neck.

I smiled at the happy couple. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Stan. See you guys."

"See ya." They said in unison.

I scanned the courtyard. I frowned as I failed to spot my raven-haired boyfriend. However I did find- "Kyle!" Said redhead turned and started walking towards me, his arm around his longtime girlfriend Rebecca.

"Hey Wendy. What's up?" He greeted. "Where's Stan?"

I sighed. "I was just going to ask you that same question."

"Oh, sorry, I haven't seen him at al- wait. There he is. Dude, Stan!"

I turned to where Kyle was looking with a huge smile on my face. "Stan!" I ran up to him. "Happy Valentine's Day!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Stan chuckled as he stumbled a bit from the force of my hug. "Hey, Wends. Happy Valentine's to you too."

I let go of Stan and smiled expectantly up at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

I giggled and held out my hands. Stan reached into his bookbag and pulled out-

"A chocolate?"

"Sure. It's Valentine's day. You always give chocolate. It's a little heart see-"

"I see it."

Stan frowned slightly.

"You okay Wends?"

"Yeah, well, it's just that I was expecti-"

Just then the obnoxiously loud school sounded telling us to get to class.

Stan give me a quick goodbye kiss before heading in the direction of his class. "See ya later Wendy!"

"Bye..." I watched him go before heading off to my first class.

I tried not to be disappointed, but how could I not be? A little chocolate? A freakin' chocolate? Really? I mean, sure I had kind of high expectations but, he could of done a little more. A necklace, a teddy bear, I would even have been happy with a freaking card!

I sighed and dropped my bag on my desk. Bebe walked in a minute later and sat down next to me, brushing her hair back to show off her necklace. I almost scowled. Bebe then turned to me.

"You alright?"

"I'm... fine."

I saw concern swim into her baby blue eyes. "What happened? Is it Stan? You two didn't break up did you? Oh my god! Dumping someone on Valentine's Day!? What a dick! Don't worry Wends I'll-"

"Bebe! No, Bebe, just breathe." Bebe stopped her ranting and looked at me again. "He didn't break up with me, okay?" She opened her mouth to say something. "And I didn't break up with him either." She relaxed in her seat.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, if you'd stop jumping to conclusions and let me explain, I'll tell y-"

"Excuse us!"

The entire room turned as a group of kids entered the classroom.

"We're the choir club," A freshman I recognized as Bridon Gueermo (He's in the choir club and basketball? Impressive.), annouced to the class. "And we're going class to class to deliver singing-grams." He then unfolded a piece of paper. "This is for... Wendy Testaburger."

I felt my eyes go wide. "What?"

A kid from the group pulled out a guitar from who knows where and started playing. Bridon led the group. "One, two, one two three four..."

The kid with a guitar started playing...

"_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad, _

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,_

_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you,_

_I love bein' around you,_

_You make it easy, it's easy as one, two , one two three four,_

_There's only one thing, to do,_

_Three words, for you,_

_There's only one way, to say,_

_Those three word, and that's what I'll do, I love you,_

_I love, I love you."_

When the song ended everyone clapped and 'aww'ed.

A kid from the back of the group handed me a red heart-shaped balloon that had a note tied to the string. I hurriedly read the note.

I LOVE YOU.

-Stan

I looked up at the balloon and practically swooned as a huge smile spread on my face.

"So..." Bebe started. I turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Everything's cool with Stan?"

"Everything's great." I giggled.

* * *

Aaand, another awkward ending. Anyone know any good ways to end short stories because obviously I haven't yet grasped that concept... haha.

So anyways, chapter two. A Stendy story. But I have to tell you guys, I really hate the StanxWendy pairing. I have no clue why though! I mean, they're together in the show, I love Stan, and I love Wendy, so logically, I should totally be in love with this couple... yet I'm not. Oh well, I don't want to try and solve the inner workings of my mind.

Review?(:

Playlist:

99 Luftballoons - Nena.

1 2 3 4 - Plain White Ts.

Hey, Soul Sister - Train.


	3. Three Red Balloons

So, guess what everyone! I am submitting this from my very own laptop! GAH! I'm so happy. I mean, it's not all new and cool beans like a MacBook but it's not slow, it's all mine, and it cost me zero dollars. Excitement! Hahaa. I know I'm getting way too excited over this. So, let's move on...

So, chapter three. I of like this one. The characters are they're normal ages, so about eight or nine. Uhm, I wouldn't say this is about a 'couple' I mean, you can view it that way, but I don't know... Make of it what you will.

Hope you like it.(:

-Alex.

* * *

Drei Luftballoons

"Stop it, Cartman!" I yelled. "You're gonna pop it!"

"That's the point, Bebe, duh!" The chubby boy replied as he continued to jab at my bright red balloon with a stick.

"Stop it!" I repeated, as Cartman just continued to laugh obnoxiously. I cried as Cartman's stick missed the balloon completely and poked me in the cheek. "OW! Cartman you a-asshole!" I sniffled as I rubbed my cheek.

"Hey, ha, Bebe, haha."

"What!?"

He pointed up towards the tree we were under and I gasped as I saw my balloon tangled in it's branches. I brought my hand away from my face and looked at it sadly.

"I must've let go when you hit me…"

"Hahahaa, you suck Bebe." Cartman said trotting off towards the slide.

"You suck!" I called after him.

I looked up at the tree and started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" I heard a high voice ask from behind me.

I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and turned around. I was greeted with a girl about my age with long, messy black hair somewhat tamed by a pink beret atop her head. She was wearing a purple jacket that looked a size too big and yellow capris that had grass stains on the knees.

"M-my balloon…"

"Huh?"

I pointed at the tree and she looked up.

"Oh." She looked at me and then at the tree again. "You know, it's not that high and I'm really good at climbing trees."

"You are?"

"Yup! I can get your balloon down in no time!" With that the dark-haired girl took of up the tree. Carefully avoiding branches and skillfully balancing on sturdy limbs. "I got it!" She yelled from the top before jumping down. I gave a yelp of surprise when she landed in front of me. "Here ya go." She said smiling and holding the balloon string out to me.

"T-thanks."

"I'm Wendy by the way." She said grinning.

"I'm Bebe." I smiled back.

* * *

So, I made Wendy kind of a tom-boy here. I don't know why. It fit the story.

Also! I have the next couple chapters planned out. One will involve Craig and Tweek and the other will be Kyle and Cartman.

Ta ta for now!

Playlist:

99 Luftballoons - Nena.

Exploration - Bruno Coulais.

The Bird and The Worm - Owl City.


	4. Four Red Balloons

Here it is, chapter four! Sorry it took so long. I've been writing some other stories, but I had been a while since I updated this so I sat down and typed this up real quick. So, sorry if there are any mistakes.

Anyways, again, in this story, they're nine, Cartman's turning ten.

-Alex.

* * *

Vier Luftballoons

But Moooooooooom! I can't just have a regular birthday party! Then I'll just be like everybody else! I have to be better!" I whined stopping my foot. "And if you don't make your special pie, cake and ice cream then no one's going to coooooooooooome!"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I just don't have the money this year, besides I'm sure your friends will still come to your party, you'll just have party games and store bought cake. It's just as good."

"No, it isn't!" I never told my mom this, but the only reason people came to my birthday parties and got me just what I wanted was because of her food and the extravagant rides and entertainment. If there's nothing special, no one will come, and if no one comes then I'll get no presents! "Mooooooooooooooooom!"

"Poopsykins, please don't, it's time for school. Go meet your little friends at the bus stop."

"Hmph." I stomped my foot one last time before grabbing my backpack and walking out the door.

"Hey Fatass." I heard Kyle call as I neared the bus stop.

"Goddammit, I hate you guys…" I mumbled.

"You're birthday party's tomorrow right?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, Saturday. At two."

"What's your mom gonna make this year?" Kyle asked.

Stan followed his question by asking, "Yeah, and are you gonna get a Ferris wheel again? That was sweet."

I flinched. "Actually, I decided to start a new tradition this year. Instead of my mom lousy cooking I'll be buying a cake from the finest retailers and to save money so I can get even better presents, there won't be any expensive entertainment this year." I said trying to make it sound less lame.

"… You're gonna get a store bought cake?"

"Mrph mmrph mrph?"

"Kenny shut your damn mouth, it's still gonna be cooler than your poor ass party! And yes Stan, I'll be having a store bought cake this year. So, this year as presents from the three of you I want-"

"Wait, no rides and none of your mom's pie, cake, and ice cream? Screw that dude, I'll get you whatever the hell I want." Stan said.

"Mmrph mmm mrph mrph."

"Hey, yeah, what's the point of even going now? The only reason I went 'cause your house was turned into a carnival pretty much."

"Shuddup guys! You better get me some presents! I'm seriously!" I shoved a paper with my gift requests into each of their hands before marching onto the bus which had just pulled up.

I walked to the first open seat and plopped down.

"W-well, heya Eric."

I sighed. "Shuddup Butters."

Butter frowned and rubbed his knuckles together before speaking again, "I was just gonna ask ya what ya wanted for your birthday."  
"Don't bother Butters, there's not gonna be a party."

"Well, jeez, why not Eric? You always had the best parties."

"'Cause my stupid mom doesn't have enough money."

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric. I'll come to your party even if it's not all fancy."

"I don't care if you come Bu-"

"And I could ask some other people to come."

I paused. People would come? I still had a chance to get presents? "Who'd come?"

"Oh, well, Pip, you know him? I know he'd come. And I'll bet he'd bring Damien. They're still good friend even after Damien set Pip on fire, imagine that. I'm sure Jimmy and Timmy would love to come, and I have this friend, Dougie, he's just a little kid but gosh is he nice a-"

"No way. I'm not having a party with a bunch of losers."

"But Eric-"

"Shuddup Butters."

"Oh, well, al-alright then."

The next day I sat on my couch, watching the Terrance and Phillip DVD my mom got me, and slowly devouring the store bought cake.

I heard the doorbell ring again. I was about to shout to my mom get off her lazy ass and answer the door but I had sent her to the store to buy some cookies.

"Dammit." I mumbled, getting off the couch. "I swear if it's Butters or one of his gay friends again I'm gonna kick them in the nuts!" I threw the door open and much to my surprise it wasn't Butters, rather a short, day-walker Jew in a stupid green hat. "What the hell do you want Kaaahl?" I asked, dragging out his name that annoyed the hell out of him.

He frowned. "First of all it's Kyle, not 'Kahl'." He said imitating the way I had said his name. "And second of all, it's your birthday isn't it?"

I blinked and looked at the clock, about half and hour past two. "Well, Kahl, as you can see there's no party going on here, and even if there was, you're half an hour late."

"Oh, then I guess you don't want your present…" Kyle said motioning to leave.

I eyed the gift bag he was carrying. It was bright green and had a red balloon tied to one of it's handles. "Whatever, come on, you can give me your stupid Jew present."

Kyle rolled his eyes but followed me into the house and sitting cris-crossed on the ground in front of the couch. I sat on the couch and held out my hands, silently asking for the present.

"I lost the paper you gave me, but I figured since nothing bad could really happen if I didn't get you what you want, it was okay, but still, I think I got something you'll like." He explained, handing me the bag.

I reached in the bag, finding a card. I opened it and read. "Happy birthday Fatass... God, I hate you Kyle." The Jew simply smiled and waited for me to open the actual present. I dug through the tissue paper only to find a box-shaped gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I tore the paper off to find. "A Mel Gibson DVD Box Set with all this greatest movies including 'The Passion'!?" I said with wide eyes. This was even better than what I had originally picked out as a present! I smiled hugely and then looked down at the gift giver. He was looking up at me with a happy smile on his face, his emerald green eyes gauging my reaction to his gift. I almost blushed at the attention, but caught myself.

"You like it?" He asked, as if he honestly cared that I had a happy birthday.

I didn't know what to say. This was, by far, the best present I had ever gotten. But it was from Kyle, stupid, ginger, Jew-rat Kahl. "I… uhh, well, I guess it's a-alright. I guess. Not the best thing I've ever gotten…" Kyle's smile slipped from his face. Oh, Goddammit, I hurt his feelings. Wait, why do I care? He's juts a stupid Jew. Still, I sighed, and said, "I like it a lot. Thanks, Kyle."

Kyle's smile returned and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Did you catch the balloon in there? It's tied to the gift bag if you missed it. I actually forgot to add it, hahaa, but I squeezed it in at the last minute.

Anyways, hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I did.

Review pretty please?(:

Playlist:

99 Luftballoons - Nena.


	5. Five Red Balloons

Hey! It's been awhile, I think, I'm not sure...

Anyways! This chapter is short, sorry, I just felt like it's been awhile since I updated so I just wanted to update. So, yeah!

I hope you find this chapter decent, haha.

-Alex.

* * *

Fünf Luftballoons

I pulled out my cell phone and glanced at the clock. 2:38. Where is he? I was outside the school gates waiting for my favourite little caffeine addict so we could head home together.

I watched, bored, as students and teacher's hurriedly made their way home. I looked at my phone again. 2:43. I sighed and pulled my blue Peruvian hat further on my head by the strings. I was about to look for my twitchy friend when I heard someone yell my name.

I turned my head just in time to see a red sphere flying at my face. Before I had time to react- SPLOOSH! The sphere, which turned out to be a water balloon, exploded as soon as it hit me, covering me with water. Oh, and just a reminder, I live in South Park, Colorado, where it is snowing all day all night and I just got covered in water. To say I was a bit put off would be an understatement.

"AHAHAHAHahahahahahaa!" I looked to see Cartman and Kenny almost doubled over in laughter. _I hate those assholes._

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted, showing them the finger.

"That's what you get Craig!" Cartman said in that stupid drawl of his.

"For what!? I don't even talk to you assholes!" This rewarded me with another balloon to the face and more obnoxious laughter from the bastards in front of me.

_What the hell is taking Tweek so long!?_

_

* * *

_

SPLOOSH! I was just gonna say 'splash' but sploosh is more fun, don't you agree.?

Read and review, please.(:

Playlist:

99 Luftballoons - Nena.


End file.
